Keeping the secret
by youshouldbereadingmyfanfic
Summary: Sequel to another everafter gets stuck in Fairyport Landing. Puck and Sabrina have been dating in secret, but when a new case comes up, it suddently gets a lot harder to keep their relationship a secret. PuckxSabrina AU past book six
1. Chapter 1

Another everafter in Fairyport landing part 2

A/n: well, here you go, the promised sequel to Another Everafter gets stuck in Fairyport landing. I'm sorry about the long wait…writers block plus a fever of 104 do not mix. If you clicked on this story without reading the first one, you might want to do that, but it's not completely necessary, so it's your choice. I would like to apologize for the ooc in the end of the first story, I really couldn't think of any way for them to get together without it being ooc. I will do my best to make it up to you in this story, so Enjoy!

Chapter one:

Sabrina ran through the forest, not daring to stop and take a breath. She had only been running for a couple of minutes, but already pain was tearing at her sides. She was so weak, but she had no one to help her, no one was around. She had to do this by herself. She was exhausted, which made her very angry. She hated feeling weak, but there was nothing she could do about it. Black spots began to swim and clog up her vision, she was going to black out any second. Suddenly a tree root appeared out of nowhere under her feet. As she was tripping, she knew that it was all over.

"Grimm! Wake up!" Puck's voice helped Sabrina to break through to consciousness.

"Huh…" Sabrina said drearily, taking in her surroundings. She was in the family room, lying on the couch. Puck was kneeling next to her.

"It was just a dream, it's all right," Puck said, wiping a tear that had been shed during her dream off her face. She blushed, upset that she had cried, even if she had been having a bad dream.

She swatted Puck's hand away, "What the heck do you think you're doing, gasbag?" she demanded angrily.

"The family left while you were asleep," Puck stated simply.

"Oh." Sabrina said, laying her head back down and closing her eyes.

"Move over!" Puck said.

"I don't want to, I'm comfy," Sabrina said, snuggling deeper under her blanket.

"Oh, come on! The family's hardly ever away, and I want to sit next to you for once!"

"Well, I'm not moving, so go sit on the other seat."

"Move, Grimm!" Puck said.

"Make me!" Sabrina retorted, immediately regretting the words as soon as they escaped her lips.

"Well, you told me to," Puck said.

Suddenly Sabrina had a swooping sensation as Puck effortlessly lifted her from the couch.

"Put me down!" Sabrina said, smacking at Puck.

"You said 'make me', so I'm just complying to your wish," Puck said, grinning.

"Ugh!" Sabrina exclaimed, but stopped fighting.

Puck readjusted her and sat her back down in a sitting position on the couch. Sabrina crossed her arms and scooted away from Puck, who had sat down next to her.

"Oh, stop pouting, you're being a baby about this whole thing," Puck said.

"Oh is that what you think of me?" Sabrina demanded, "I'm just a big baby?"

"No!" Puck said, starting to get uncomfortable, "I was just saying that the way you're behaving now isn't very mature…"

"So I'm immature?" Sabrina asked, starting to have some fun with the whole thing.

"At the moment, yes!" Puck said.

"Well fine then!" Sabrina said, unable to come up with a witty retort.

Puck sensed this, and smiled triumphantly.

"Oh wipe that grin off your face, _you're _being really immature now," she said.

All of a sudden the door opened and shut. Puck leaped from his place next to Sabrina and flew over to the other couch.

"_Lieblings, _we're home," Granny called softly.

"Hey, Granny," Sabrina said.

"Oh, you're awake," Granny said, "did you have a nice nap?"

"Yea, I guess so," Sabrina said, remembering the horrible dream she had, but not wanting to worry Granny.

"Yeah, until you woke up screaming and crying," Puck sneered from the other chair.

Sabrina glared at Puck, "It was nothing, just a bad dream," she said to Granny.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry, _liebling. _Why don't you and Puck get ready to go into town. While we were out we got a new case!"

"Oh, joy," Sabrina grumbled as she trudged up the stairs.

**A/N: sorry, it's a little short, but it was all I could think of. I'll try to update sooner this time…well that's all, please review!**


	2. oops

A/N: This note is for Clara, everyone confused about Puck and Sabrina's love hate relationship, and anyone who cares to read. I made a mistake. I was editing my story and deleted some of it, not realizing I had deleted my explanation for Sabrina calling Puck a gasbag, and acting really stand offish when she first woke up **blushes** I did not realize my mistake for a long time **smacks head** until I got Clara's review. So, seeing as how whatever usage of my already small memory has been taken up by schoolwork, I will give you the short, paraphrased version of what I deleted.

**Basically, Puck and Sabrina are both stubborn. Rather than admit their mistakes to the family, they chose to hide their relationship. The end. When Sabrina first woke up, she didn't know the family was gone. Now, if you're still confused, bored, or actually enjoying reading this, I will explain PART of my reasoning on why they fight after Sabrina realizes the family isn't home. Basically, I figure that after fighting for almost three years (they're fourteen in this story) of your life, it would be hard to stop all of a sudden, especially when you're still fighting a good deal of the time because of the family being home. There are many other factors too, but I really am not sure how many people are actually reading this, so I won't really go into it right now. Hope this helped! I will try to update as soon as possible, thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Sincerely yours, **

**Youshouldbereadingmyfanfic **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been in a slightly cynical mood lately, and if I had written while in said mood, Sabrina and Puck would break up, before scarlet hand would gain control of Fairyport landing , and probably kill or enslave the Grimms and the human race. And we wouldn't want that happening. (I also had to think of a plot;) So, now that I am out of my disparaging mood, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter two :

"So, where are we going?" Sabrina asked on their way to- well, obviously, she didn't know where they were on their way to.

"We are going to visit a family friend," Granny stated simply.

"Oh yeah, real specific," Sabrina grumbled to herself.

Puck, sitting next to her in the seat, tried hard not to grin. Sabrina watched out of the corner of her eye and kicked him to try to get him to stop smiling like an idiot.

"Ow!" Puck exclaimed, kicking her back, a little harder than necessary.

"What was that for," Sabrina asked angrily, seeing exactly where he was going.

"You kicked me!" Puck said.

"You certainly didn't not kick me!" Sabrina fumed back. Boy were they good. The family would never find out about their secret relationship.

"That would be a use of double negatives, commonly frowned upon in proper grammar," Puck retorted.

"Oh, yeah, and you always have proper grammar," Sabrina spat back, "plus, the double negatives were on purpose, to cancel each other out."

"Then you should have just used a single positive," Puck said.

"Since when are you the grammar expert? Plus, positive? Is that even a part of speech?" Sabrina questioned.

"Children, _lieblings,_" Granny said from her seat on the passenger side of the car next to Uncle Jake, "Please, this car is rather small."

"And your voices are LOUD," Uncle Jake finished for effect.

"Sorry, Granny," Sabrina said in her most innocent voice.

"Suck up," Puck muttered.

"You know what-" Sabrina started.

"What?" Red asked from her seat by Daphne in the back (A/n: sorry if there is no back seat in the books, it's really convenient for me right now, so in this fanfic, there is one) of the car.

"Nevermind," Sabrina grumbled to herself.

"Oh." Red said.

There was a resounding silence the rest of the ride. If you could call it silent with the car's loud protests at being driven. Sabrina and Puck avoided looking at each other the entire way, lest they should accidentally give everything away with a single look or giggle. Sabrina crossed her arms and stared angstilly out the window, while Puck glared a hole through his feet.

Daphne and Red were reading journals, and Granny and Uncle Jake were enjoying the relative silence while it lasted.

Eventually they pulled up in front of a small mansion.

"Wow, for a small town, we sure do have a lot of upper-class residents," Sabrina thought aloud.

"Well, when you've been alive for so long, you accumulate some dough, genius," Puck said, "and after that taxing that ran all of the humans out of town, it also ran the middle and lower class out of town, seeing as how they could not afford to pay for it."

"Oh," Sabrina said, doing her best to look sheepish.

Then the family started towards the house, Sabrina and Puck bringing up the rear, Sabrina staring daggers at Puck for his too helpful explanation. Puck merely shrugged and followed the family to the front door of the mansion. Granny reached out and rang the doorbell.

"Where exactly are we?" Sabrina questioned.

Before anyone could answer, a petite girl in her early twenties answered the door.

"Oh, Relda, thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Clara, we came as soon as we could gather the family together to come down here," Granny said.

"Clara?" Sabrina leaned over and whispered to Puck, who returned her question with a look that clearly said_ beats me_. They hurried to catch up with the family, who had already moved into the house.

Daphne had a look of pure anticipation on her face. She had met many everafters in her short life, but she never failed to squeal and bite her palm when she met a new one. It was a habit she still had yet to grow out of.

"Daphne, Sabrina, this is an old family friend, Clara. You may know her better as the Sugarplum Princess," Granny said.  
As predicted, Daphne squealed, opened her mouth, and inserted her palm. Sabrina rolled her eyes at her sister's immaturity. Clara seemed a little surprised at first, then giggled softly and said, "Well, that's one of the most excited welcomes I've gotten since I first changed into my true form."

"So, if you're the 'sugarplum princess,'" Sabrina said, using air quotes as she said the title, "Then are you and…the nutcracker…..still," she searched for the right words.

"We got married and still are," Clara said, smiling softly.

"That. Is. SO. Punk. Rock!!" Daphne said, resurrecting a term from her childhood.

"Uh-" Clara seemed at a loss for words.

"It's a complement," Sabrina clarified for her.

"Oh, well, thank you," she said to Daphne, giving Sabrina a appreciative look.

"So what exactly are we here for?" Sabrina asked, figuring she might be able to get a straight answer out of Clara.

"Well, it's not very out of the ordinary, I guess, but we've been experiencing several thefts," She said.

"Have you tried our local law enforcement?" Puck asked bluntly.

"Yes, but they have no interest in helping anyone who isn't in the scarlet hand," Clara said, "but I'm not sure if they would help us even if we were in the scarlet hand. You see, the act of thefts themselves are ordinary, but what's being stolen…well, to be honest, it's nothing of value to anyone but us."

"Like what kind of stuff," Daphne said.

"Like pictures, and my sugarplum dress, this actually has no powers. It's my locket that holds the all of my power," she replied.

"Weird," Sabrina said.

"Indeed it is. At first we thought that maybe we were just misplacing the items, but it became more frequent, and at the rate it's going, we may have no family history by the end of the month," she said.

"Is there anyone that's…obsessed with either of you, that might be, well, stalking you?" Sabrina asked.

"No one that comes to mind," Clara said.

"Well we'll see what we can do," Granny said, standing up.

"Before you go," Clara said quickly, "I was wondering…we're hosting a masquerade ball, this weekend, and we were thinking that maybe the young Puck and Sabrina would attend…"

Before Puck or Sabrina could protest, Granny spoke up for them "I'm sure they would love to, Clara."

"We would?" Sabrina said.

"We would NOT," Puck exclaimed.

"_Lieblings_," Granny said, then turned to Clara, "They'll be there."

"Thank you," Clara said uncertainly, "I would invite the rest of the family, but it's really unofficially a couple's ball, and I know Sabrina and Puck aren't a couple, but if they could just pretend, just for one night, then they could look around, and they're also not AS well known in this town, and I think they could get away with it if they wore the right outfit, because I know some members of the scarlet hand will be there, there's just no avoiding it, and-"

"Clara, it's all right," Granny cut off Clara's long run on sentence, "They'll be more than glad to come and help you out."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" Clara said.

"Of course, we're glad to help," Granny said.

"Yes, we are," Sabrina said genuinely, picking up on Granny's _follow my lead or suffer the consequences_ vibe.

"Mmhmm" was all Puck would say. Someone had to continue the angsty teen role.

"Well, let me get you an official invitation with the date and time," she said, hurrying off to somewhere in the house.

The family waited in the parlor-like room that they were in, Granny giving, _do not argue with me here_ looks and Puck and Sabrina glaring murderously at each other.

Clara soon returned to the room carrying a small, but fancy looking card. She handed it to Granny, who took it and put it in her purse.

"Thank you for everything, Relda," Clara said.

"Of course, dear, we're very glad to help," Granny said, for what felt like the fifth time that afternoon.

They exchanged goodbye's and the family returned to their car.

"Don't start, _lieblings_, you will both go to the ball, and that's final," Granny said as soon as they shut the door and Puck and Sabrina's mouths opened.

"But, Granny-" Sabrina tried.

"I won't here it. Quite frankly, I'm getting tired of the two of you fighting all of the time, you are both responsible young adults, you should be able to make it through one night pretending to at least get along," Granny said with an edge of finality in her voice that both knew not to mess with.

"Fine," The muttered then returned to their stances from earlier that afternoon.

"It's too bad I we can't go to the ball," Red said to Daphne, "I like dressing up."

That started an eager conversation, and the rest of the ride home was filled with the two girls planning and plotting exactly what they would do if _they_ could go to the masquerade.

**Well there you go! I hope it's all right, sorry if it's not, I'm running on about four hours of sleep, so if it's weird or doesn't make sense, I apologize. Again I also apologize for the wait, and I tried to make it longer, so yeah. I know there's not much PuckxSabrina fluff in this chapter, but it's a necessary chapter, and I'll try to include more in the next chapter. So , Tell me what you think, because I will not know unless you click that button and send me a review! *pretty please***


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the enthusiastic reviews! They really make me feel like continuing. **

**To Clara: I wish I could say that that had clicked before of your review, but your review has once again sparked a realization that I didn't see earlier. I mainly got the name from a childhood movie I used to watch-sorry**

**Ella, as very, very tempting as that is… I sorta want to find out when I read the book, sorry! Thanks for the offer though!**

**So…Here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 3

_Sabrina opened the door to the large house and quietly entered. She tiptoed down the hallway, and up the stairs. By the time she had made it up the stairs, she was exhausted and winded. She cursed silently at herself for being so weak. Why her? Why couldn't she just go back to being the usual, strong, invincible Sabrina? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and stealthily crept to the door at the end of the upstairs hallway. She turned the handle almost without any noise at all, and silently pushed the door open. Once she was in, she quickly grabbed the item she was after and retreated back the way she had come. She was just about to leave the house, when, with a jolt, she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. She wanted to turn around and yell at the owner of the hand but she couldn't. The hand was just so strong, and she was so weak. She cursed to herself. It had been the only way to save her family, and now it had been taken away from her. The hand started to shake her, gently at first, then roughly_

"Wake up, Grimm, the party's in two hours, and you're crying again, wimp," Puck said roughly.

Sabrina started to take offense, but then realized that the family must be home, and that she had been dreaming again, "Yeah, yea, whatever,fairyboy, why don't you go get ready?" she mumbled angrily.

He stepped back to reveal a black tuxedo with a green vest and tie, "I am," he said simply, a twinkle in his eye that would have gotten him in trouble if anyone else had been in the room. _He really looks stunning,_ Sabrina thought to herself.

"Oh," was all Sabrina said, blushing. She stood up and staggered up to her room, opened her closet. Inside was a beautiful dress that Briar had given her when she had heard about the masquerade from Uncle Jake.

She put it on and studied herself in the mirror. It was green, matching Puck's vest, tie, and his eyes, at the moment. It was sleeveless, tight fitting until it poofed out at the waist and created a full skirt down to the floor. A thick silver sash wrapped around the waist, and tied in a large bow in the back. She walked over to her night stand and picked out a simple silver necklace and silver studs for earrings. Walking back over to the mirror, she started messing with her hair. After a bit, she decided to curl it, and leave it down.

She had done her make up when she woke up that morning, so she only needed to make a few touch ups. After she was done with that, she looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before deciding that she was pleased with what she saw. She looked over at the clock and realized she only had a few mines to spare before it was time to go. She slipped into her silver matching heels, grabbed her clutch and the mask that went with the dress. It was silver, fit to her face, and was shaped like a butterfly. Normally the shape alone sounded juvenile, but paired with the green and silver dress, it created a beautiful, almost whimsical look.

Sabrina, due to the heels, walked slowly down the stairs, putting on her mask on the way. Puck greeted her at the bottom with an open mouth that quickly turned into a grin. He looked around, then offered his arm to her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself," she murmured.

They walked into the kitchen and Puck dropped his arm as Sabrina let go. Granny was in the kitchen, her back turned to the doorway, and did not here them enter. Sabrina cleared her throat, and Granny stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Oh my," she gasped lightly, "the two of you look very lovely."

Daphne and Red came running in and oohed and ahhed over the blushing couple.

"You look like a fairy princess," Daphne said.

"Yeah, she does," Red said.

"I don't see anything different 'bout her," Puck said grouchily.

Sabrina almost laughed. It was such a contrast to his reaction when he first saw her, it struck her as very funny. She swallowed her laughter quickly, and punched puck on the arm.

"Says the one who looks like he just stepped out of a mud pit," she said.

"Hey, I showered three times," Puck said.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"I did!" he said defensively.

"I never said you didn't," Sabrina stated.

They bickered like that until Uncle Jake walked in.

"Wow," he cut them off, "you two look great. Now if only you would keep your mouths shut as to not ruin the effect."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and asked, "How are we going to get there?"

"Jake will drive you there, but he has a date with Briar, so Puck will have to fly the two of you home, because we aren't sure when he'll be back and by that time, it will be dark enough that you won't draw attention to yourselves," Granny said.

"Fine," Sabrina said.

"Hey, don't _I_ get a say in this?" Puck asked.

"Please, Puck don't put up a fight," Granny said wearily.

Puck sighed, "Fine, but this is just cause you feed me, old lady, I swear I'm not going soft," he said.

"I know, dear," Granny said.

"Ok, well, we'd better be going," Uncle Jack said.

They headed towards the door. Once they had climbed into the car and belted themselves in, they left for Clara's house. The entire car ride was spent in relative silence, Puck and Sabrina were trying to portray anger at each other, and Uncle Jake was trying not to interfere.

Once they arrived, Puck and Sabrina climbed out of the car and Uncle Jake said, "Have a good time, and try not to act like you like each other too much, people might believe you." He winked, and they nodded and started up to the house.

"I wonder…could he-" Sabrina started.

Puck picked up on her train of thought and finished for her, "Know? Possibly, hopefully not, but then again, I'd rather him know than Marshmellow, or the Old Lady."

"Yea, he's least likely to rub it in our face or make a big deal out of it," Sabrina said.

"Very true," Puck replied and turned around to make sure that the car was gone before offering Sabrina his arm again.

She linked hers in his and they walked up to the house. Once they were at the door, they paused and put their mask on. Sabrina looked over at Puck and saw that his mask was silver like hers, covering just the upper portion of his face, with an intricate green design on it. Around the edges were small diamonds.

"Well, _princess_, shall we ring the doorbell?" Puck asked.

"Uh, sure," Sabrina said, caught off guard by this new nickname he called her.

Puck smirked and pushed the button. They could not actually hear the ring, as soft orchestral music was coming from inside.

Clara opened the door, in a simple, but still beautiful dress and invited them inside.

"I'm so glad the two of you could make it," she said, leaning them towards a part of the house they had not been in the week before. She looked at their linked arms and raised an eyebrow, "So are you two…an unofficial 'thing?'" she asked.

"We're official," Puck spoke up, "It's just that…no one really knows."

Clara laughed, "Well, your secret's safe with me. I was wondering the other day, but figured if you weren't saying anything about it, it was for a reason, so I kept my mouth shut."

"We appreciate it," Sabrina said.

"Well, here it is," Clara opened a door to reveal a large room with many people already inside dancing to the music Sabrina recognized as the nutcracker suite.

"We thought it would be…ironic to play music from a musical based off of our story, even, no especially, since it's nothing like our actual story," Clara said.

"Yeah, they really screwed it up," Puck said bluntly. Sabrina and Puck had stayed up late one night reading the journals dedicated to the story of Clara and the Nutcracker.

Just then the doorbell rang and Clara said, "Oh, I have to get that. Have fun, you two."

She hurried off and Sabrina turned to Puck, "Dance with me?" she asked.

"Of course, your highness," Sabrina laughed and they walked off to the dance floor.

The rest of the night was spent watching and dancing, with the occasional stop to rest. As far as suspicious activity was concerned, though, nothing of significance happened. When the dance was over they thanked Clara and her husband for hosting them, and stepped outside into the chilly night air. Sabrina shivered and crossed her arms. Puck circled around behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly she was not cold anymore. He then swooped her up bridal style and leapt into the air, his pink wings popping out of his back. They started in the direction of the Grimm's house

"So you never told me you were an amazing dancer," She said to him.

"There are many things you don't know about me," he teased.

"Oh yes, and I have many secrets as well," she joked back.

"Name one."

"I had an amazing time tonight," she said softly.

"Hardly a secret, seeing as how I already knew that, but you never told me outright, so I guess I'll accept that," he said.

All too soon they were on the front door of their house. They stood there for a couple of seconds, then Sabrina stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Puck on the cheek. She hadn't remembered him being so tall when they first met.

Puck smiled then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. After they broke apart, Sabrina said, "Well, did I say I had an amazing time tonight?"

Puck laughed, "You may have mentioned it."

"Oh, well, I did," She said.

They knocked on the door, seeing as how Sabrina did not yet have her own set of keys. After a few minutes Daphne opened the door and they walked in without a word to each other.

"So? How was it?" Daphne asked eagerly.

"It was-" Sabrina started.

"Boring," Puck cut her off.

"Oh," Daphne said, slightly put out, then she brightened, "what did you think of it, Sabrina?"

"It was fun, tomorrow I'll have to tell you all about the beautiful dresses," she said, knowing that that would please her sister for the moment.

"Yay!" Daphne exclaimed.

"But now it's late and I'm tired," Sabrina said.

"Yup, I'm going to bed," Puck said and with that walked up the stairs. A few seconds later they heard his door shut.

"Could you come to Red's and my room? And at least start to tell us about the dresses?" Daphne pleaded.

"…Sure," Sabrina said, "just let me get my pajamas and I'll be there."

Daphne squealed and ran off to tell red. Sabrina sighed and watched her sister go. She thought about the night and smiled to herself, humming a tune as she went to her room to grab her pajamas.

**A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, happy Easter, everyone! I hope you liked it. I'm still not exactly sure where the plot is going or who the culprate will be or why they're doing it, but I'm open to suggestions! Please review ! if you have any suggestions or ideas, put them in your review. But still review even if you don't ;) thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **hangs head** I have no excuse. My deepest, most humble apologies. I have let you down. Thanks for all of the great reviews that I do not deserve**

**Ivee46: I already have a prequel, you should check it out! Itís called another everafter gets stuck in Fairyport landing itís under a different username of mine- kit-kat003**

**Sistergrimmlover: I'm not exactly sure my self why Uj and Briar didn't go to the party, in fact I was questioning that when I was writing it. & I will mention the nutcracker more, and probably the plot, when I get creative enough to twist the original story; **

**Grimmgirl: Great idea! This chapter is for you!**

Chapter 4

Sabrina was scared and confused. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. All she really knew for sure was that she was in trouble, and she needed to get out soon. She was bound, hand and foot, and gagged. She knew the safety of her family and several everafters were counting on her getting out safely and getting to the bottom of this mystery. She was just so weak, she just wanted to give upÖ. Maybe just a quick nap, maybe. She could get out when she woke up.

"GRIMM!!" Puck yelled in her ear.

Sabrina awoke with a start and looked around. Memories of the night before flooded her brain. She had come back into her room after describing everafters and their dresses until Red and Daphne had fallen asleep. There she had fallen asleep herself

"Oh, Puck," Sabrina said, groggily, the dream had just been so real.

Puck put a finger to her lips and pointed to the floor. She realized with a start that the family must be up.

"Time for breakfast," he whispered in her ear before yelling, "TIME TO WAKE UP!!"

"I'm coming, stop yelling!" Sabrina said loudly.

"I will when you will," Puck smirked, she was just so darn cute.

He quickly pecked her on the cheek before quickly flying out of her room. She put one had to her cheek, marveling at how one person could make her feel this way. She quickly got herself ready for the day, then headed downstairs, all memory of the dream completely forgotten.

"I was NOT!" Puck yelled.

"You were TOO!" Sabrina yelled back angrily in his face.

Granny sighed and started cleaning breakfast up. She wondered how long this faze of their relationship would last. She wasn't sure she could take much more of this constant bickering.

"Lieblings, please, must we start everyday with a fight?" she asked in a half-hearted attempt to make them stop fighting.

"No, Granny, we don't have to, but Puck insists on being a pig-headed, self centered, little-" Sabrina started.

"Really," Puck asked incredulously, "You're calling ME self-centered?"

Granny Relda sighed again. Well, it had been worth a try. Their bickering continued, and she finished cleaning up breakfast and moved into another room, trying to block out the two teen's fighting. Back down in the kitchen, Puck and Sabrina continued for a couple of minutes to make sure Granny was out of hearing range. Daphne and Red had moved on to the backyard a long time ago, and Uncle Jake hadn't been heard of since he went to bed the night before.

Puck chuckled, "you're really funny when you pretend to fight with me."

Sabrina laughed, "I know, you're pretty humorous yourself, fairyboy." The nickname that had once been an insult had turned into a term of endearment once they had started dating.

Sabrina's face sobered, "Maybe we should just tell them. I'm really getting tired of fighting with you all the time."

"I know what you mean," Puck replied.

"But the thought of what Daphne would say, and how Granny would give her knowing look I'm just not sure I can handle it. Or want to handle it, I guess," she said.

"We can tell them when we're ready," Puck said supportively.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sabrina said, sighing.

"Hey," Puck said, tilting her face up towards him, "If you want to tell them now, that's fine with me. Plus, I'm always right."

Sabrina gazed up into his eyes, which were sparkling green. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Uh, WOAH," came a startled voice from the doorway.

Puck and Sabrina broke apart and looked at the doorway, both portraying a dear in the headlights. Uncle Jake stood there, looking groggy and surprised.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, I'll just leave now," he said, turning around and exiting the kitchen.

Puck and Sabrina looked at each other for a split second before turning and calling out "NO!"

Uncle Jake paused, then turned around and came back in the kitchen.

"Please," Sabrina pleaded, "pleeeaaase don't tell anyone."

"Uh, I won't tell anyone," Uncle Jake said uncertainly.

"What, what's wrong?" Sabrina demanded.

"Well, does it count if I've already told someone before you asked?" Uncle Jake said.

"What?" Sabrina asked, "You knew before now?"

"Well, not officially, no, but I had my suspicions," he said.

"Who'd you tell?" Sabrina demanded, hoping it wasn't Granny or Daphne.

"Who do you think?" Uncle Jake asked, smirking.

"Briar?" Puck asked.

"Yup," Uncle Jake replied.

"Oh," Sabrina said, sighing, in her worry, she had forgotten about Briar. "Yeah, that's fine," she said.

"So how long have you known?" Sabrina asked.

"Only about the past couple of days. After the two of you started fighting so much, I figured something was up. I don't think the rest of the family suspects anything though," Jake said, "How long has it been going on?"

"Ever since we beat Peter Pan," Even though they had defeated him, Puck still said his name with utter contempt.

"Hmm," Uncle Jake said, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee, "Well, that was interesting, I'm gonna go shower."

He left and Sabrina and Puck looked at each other.

"Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, I know, you think we can risk it with the rest of the family?"

"Ha. Ha," Sabrina said dryly, "you'd better be joking."

"Yeah, sure," Puck said, "So…what now?"

"Good question…" I guess we're at a slow point in the case until something else happens, like something gets stolen, then we can look for clues. But for now we've done all we can do," Sabrina said thoughtfully.

They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Puck's face lit up.

"I have an idea," he said, standing up and grabbing Sabrina by the arm and dragging her out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Puck, where the heck are we going?" Sabrina hissed as they passed Granny Relda's room.

"You'll see," he whispered back. He made a sudden turn and burst through red and Daphne's room. He stopped briefly at the open window and stuck his head out, looking around, before jumping out the window, pulling Sabrina after him. Sabrina couldn't help letting out a shriek, as Puck let them hurtle towards the ground for a few seconds before unfurling his wings, scooping up Sabrina in his arms, and flying them up to the roof. He gently sat Sabrina down then plopped down beside her.

"Best spot in the house, right here," he said.

"Isn't this technically _on_ the house?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant. This is where I do all my thinking."

"You do thinking?" Sabrina mocked. When she saw the hurt look on Pucks face, she added, "I thought you were more of a 'spur of the moment' type of guy."

"Yeah, yeah, mock all you want," Puck replied, "But behind my apparent laid-back demeanor is a very deep, rational, being."

Sabrina snorted, "You slept in footie pajamas until you were at _least_ thirteen, and you still have Kraven the Deceiver."

Puck was about to reply when they heard Daphne and Red coming around the corner of the house. Puck grabbed Sabrina's wrist sprouted wings and flew past the house, dangling Sabrina above the ground. Sabrina picked up her cue and started kicking and hurling insults at the teen fairy.

"Let me down _this instant,_ Fairyboy!" She yelled.

"You asked for it!" Puck said before pretending to let Sabrina drop a bit.

The shrill yelp Sabrina let out was completely genuine, as were the various threats she screamed at Puck for almost letting her drop. The two girls below them stopped for a second to watch, before becoming bored and running off. Puck waited for a few seconds after they had rounded the other corner of the house before he pulled Sabrina into his arms. They continued to yell at each other for a couple of minutes, then they faded into quiet laughter. Sabrina punched Puck in the arm.

"What in the world were you thinking?" she demanded, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I really had you going there, didn't I?" Puck chuckled. "It was just like old times for a few minutes."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I _hated_ old times?" Sabrina asked.

"A couple of times, after one of my genius pranks…"

"Genius?" Sabrina asked incredulously. "A monkey could have come up with some of your so called 'genius' ideas."

"Now that's just insulting. There's no way a monkey could have done that. My chimps, on the other hand, were very smart, dedicated creatures."

"You have got to be kidding me. A monkey _did_ come up with some of those plans?"

Puck sighed. "You haven't learned, have you? They really do hate to be called monkeys. They're really sensitive on that matter. They don't like you much anyway, even though I've told them you aren't all that bad, but you're insulting them doesn't help much."

"Oh, I do apologize then. Thanks for putting in a good word for me."

"Anytime."

Puck leaned in and was about to kiss Sabrina when Daphne and Red's voices came from around the house again.

"Uhh… what do we do now?" Sabrina asked, panicking.

"Uh…um…crap." Puck said, as the two girls' voices came closer and closer.

Finally, in sheer desperation, Puck picked up Sabrina and tossed her to the other side of the roof. Sabrina yelped as she hit the shingles on the other side and slid down the slope of the roof before she could catch herself. She managed to stop sliding before reaching the edge, and crawled back towards the point of the roof.

She heard Daphne say something about her turn, to which Puck replied, "No, marshmallow, you know I don't give free rides." Daphne yelled something back. "Well, you know I only do it 'cause it annoys her. Could you imagine how much it would ruin my reputation if I did it for someone who actually _enjoys _it? It would be humiliating, to think that I would even consider giving out rides like a carnival attraction." Puck scoffed. "Do you know who I am."

Sabrina was just able to make you Daphne's response. "Yeah, yeah, we know who you are, Puck, we'll go now."

A couple minutes later, Puck's head popped up over the tip of the roof. "They're gone, hurry, before they get to your side."

He helped Sabrina over the ridge. "Maybe we should just go back in the house. We've had one too many close calls today."

"I agree," Sabrina said.

Once they were safely in the den, they flopped down on one of the couches and laughed.

"How come no one wants to hear my speech anymore?" Puck complained, once their laughter died down.

"Well, you've sorta over used it," Sabrina said. Puck looked hurt. "Oh come on, I know the thing. You say it pretty much every time you think we're questioning your villainy."

"Can you blame me?" Puck asked. "the whole lot of you take me for granted. You seem to forget that I am a villain of the worst kind." Sabrina sighed. She could tell that he had gotten in the mood to give his speech.

"You're Puck, the Trickster King," she prodded.

"Darn right, I am. I'm the Emperor of the wrong side of the tracks. I am the Spiritual leader of hoodlums and pranksters. Convicts, criminals and complainers alike turn to me-"

"As their role model," Sabrina finished with him. "Out of your system?"

"No, Sabrina, I shall be a villain till the day I die. Growing up shall not stop me from achieving villainous idol status."

"Yeah, I know, but I was talking about your dialogue, not your evilness."

"Oh, yup, that should about do it."

"_Lieblings!" _Granny called from the stairs. Puck and Sabrina flew to opposite ends of the couch.

"Yes, Granny?" Sabrina replied.

"I hate to ask this, but would you and Puck go to the store and pick up some ingredients for dinner?" Granny Relda asked as she came down the stairs.

"Why do I-" Puck started.

"Please, _lieblings,_ just _go_," Granny said wearily.

"Fine," they said, taking the list from granny and leaving.

Once they were gone, Granny sighed and sat down on the couch. Elvis came up and sat down at her feet. "Yes, we finally have some peace and quiet, Elvis." She said to the dog. She picked up a journal on the table and started to read it, reveling in the lack of fighting. Granny could only hope that this was just a faze that Puck and Sabrina would outgrow.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I apologize once again for how long it took to update. Those of you who have already read Everafter Wars probably already know this is a AU past book six, as there are some differences earlier in the story that would be impossible to fix easily by now. I'll try to go deeper into the plot next time I update, which will definitely be soon! Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	6. Hiatus

**A/N: hmmm… I'd like to start out by apologizing for my last chapter…in addition to being ooc, it lacked plot and general writing skills /// at least it had grammar? **_**Mental note to self: stop writing stories at 3 a.m….**_**I'd also like to apologize for how long it took me to post this. If you read the chapter title, you know what's coming up…I'm putting this story on indefinite hiatus. For those of you who are still reading and want any kind of explanation, here it goes…**

**Since the latest book, this story is officially out of date, and it's sorta bothering me…**

**I'm lacking any inspiration or plot ideas **_***headpalm* curse you writer's block!**_

…**. Actually that's all I have right now…**

**I might pick this story up again…or maybe revamp it so it's generally better and up to date…I'll definitely write in the Sisters Grimm fandom again. **

**I'd like to thank all of those who were kind enough to review and subscribe/ favorite my story! **

**So …I guess this is goodbye for now (but not forever), and again, sorry it took so long to post this, I was sorta being a chicken…**

**Sincerely yours,**

**youshouldbereadingmyfanfic**


End file.
